Submissions
by sparkling fire fly
Summary: Tristan stumbles upon a situation in which Rory is in serious trouble. Can he save her if he can't convince her to save herself? Trory.
1. Default Chapter

Submissions: Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't sue me please.

Story: Mainly a Trory, also Luke/Loreali and a few others I may make up.

Author's Note: It is fan fiction and therefore I've written it the way I want it to be, it may not necessarily be in character but it's how I like it. I like to be different.

Note: This story starts off a bit dark and may remain that way, if you get offended easily or are under age please do not read it.

Submissions

Chapter 1.

Sitting in the back of her English class Rory's mind was elsewhere. Usually it was her favourite class but lately things had just not been right. She couldn't place her finger on it exactly but in the end it boiled down to her being sick of the same routine. Getting up at 5:30am every morning was wearing down on her, she wasn't even sure it was worth it anymore, her Harvard dream. After all in the end it was only just a college, and the expectations on her were growing of late. Sometimes she wished she could just run away and forget everything in her life. She was tired. Tired of trying to live up to other people's expectations and tired of being goody too shoes so as not to make mistakes like her Mom did.

"And the final test for this subject will be tomorrow" Mr Medina finished as the class groaned. 

"I know it was a surprise guys but all of you should have enough knowledge of this subject by now anyway, Don't forget to study and Ill see you in the morning"

Rory followed the rest of the class out into the halls. She knew who would be at her locker when she got there, it had been the same for months now, every chance he got Tristan Du Grey took it upon himself to try and push her farther over the edge. If only he knew how close he was to finally succeeding. 

"Hey Mary, miss me babe?" The trademark smirk spreading lazily across his face.

"Of course, I can't function without you. The world can't function without you; heaven forbade anyone who didn't miss you" her voice dripped with venom. 

Tristan was visibly shocked. Usually Rory would return his banter but this time she was flat out pissed off. Something must be up he decided but didn't want to press the issue instead he decided to follow her home.

Out in the car park Rory tucked her book bag in the back and started the engine of her little car. It was only small, just what she'd wanted, besides her driving skills left a bit to be desired and she wasn't sure she had practised enough to drive the upmarket sports car her grandparents had insisted on buying her for her seventeenth birthday. It was still in there garage, she knew one day she would have to drive it though, she could only hope that she could put it off for a while longer.

Tristan watched Rory pull out of the parking lot in her beat up car. Putting his black BMW Roadster into gear he followed her, far enough behind so that she wouldn't notice. He doubted that she would notice anyway, her mind obviously elsewhere.

Rory's thoughts had been anywhere but one the road but were brought back to reality with a jolt as she realised that she had almost ran over a rabbit. God she had to concentrate. There was no turning back, if she didn't show up it would only be worse it always was. So far she had learnt to cover it up but she didn't know how long she could keep up the false tirade for.

Tristan saw Rory swerve to avoid the rabbit, He was becoming more concerned by the minute. There was definitely something wrong this wasn't like her. The Stars Hollow sign appeared up ahead and he thanked his lucky stars that she had made it home all right. Instead of turning into her street she continued another block down, and turned left into a side street that appeared deserted, he parked his car in a secluded spot where he was sure she wouldn't see it and followed her on foot. 

Rory got out of her car and looked around quickly to make sure no one saw her there, after all it was Star's Hollow, and the last thing she needed was for someone to find out what was going on. She walked over to the abandoned building and knocked quickly on the door, it was opened and she went inside.

Tristan didn't miss the look of terror on Rory's face as she entered the small derelict building. He still had no idea why she was here. He crept up to the small window with bars on it and seated himself on the box below. He was well hidden enough that no one could see him from the street, and he was pretty sure no one inside could see him either. He noticed the window was half open and realised he would have to be very quiet so as not to let his presence become known.

Rory followed him through to the back room. She dreaded this place it was dark and musty. She was annoyed at herself for letting it get this far but what could she do now, she felt powerless to stop it, she didn't know how to stop it or even if she could.

Dean walked up to Rory. 

"'bout time you showed up, you know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I'm sorry I had to get some books from my locker, please Dean you know I didn't do it on purpose"

"Not good enough you little cow. You know the deal" he slapped her harshly across the cheek.

Rory cried out in pain "please Dean stop, please" her cheek was burning and she felt the tears coming, She tried not to cry, she knew it would be a mistake if she did. It only gave him more power.

Dean relished the effect he had on her. He shoved her roughly into the wall, enjoying the thud as her soft skin tore against the rough bricks.

"Please stop," she was begging. She knew he wasn't finished.

He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. Her shoved his hand up her skirt and watched her cry. With one swift movement he tore off her panties, shoving his thumb against her intimate parts.

Rory closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She hated him doing this. She tried to block it out. She was powerless against him and cried out at his roughness.

He forced his mouth down on hers. "You're a little slut Rory, just like your mother. How many boys did you fuck at school today huh?" He glared at her. "How many?" He screamed.

"None. Dean. Not One! You know that I've never been with anyone ever." She panicked. He was getting angrier. Her usual means of pacifying him were not working.

"Liar!" He barked. "Why do you think it is that I haven't fucked you yet Rory? Why?" 

"I'll tell you why Rory, so many boys have been inside you that I wouldn't want to risk catching anything, you'll never have me inside you. Your nothing but a slut and you don't deserve it." 

"Please Dean, you know that's not true, please just leave me alone, I'll do anything."

Dean pulled the gun out from behind his back. It wasn't loaded but he liked to use it to keep her scared, "just remember this. If you don't show up tomorrow or if you tell anyone then I'll kill you. I know you know I've done it before and believe me I'm not afraid of coming after you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes" Rory whispered. Watching him turn around and stalk out the door.

^^^*^^^*^^^*

Back in the alley Tristan felt his body give an involuntary wretch, he had to work hard to keep himself from vomiting at the scene he just saw. He had been all set to barge in and knock the daylights out of that monster when he saw him pull the gun, he knew if he went in Dean would hurt Rory, or make good on his threat of hurting her mother. Instead he stood there patiently and bought his time. He would make sure that monster paid, all he had to do was bide his time.

^^^*^^^*^^^*

Rory huddled closer to the corner and let the tears falls freely. Every part of her ached and she felt so dirty. She didn't know how long he would continue this every afternoon, but she hoped he would stop soon. He was breaking her. He knew that and he enjoyed it. She cringed as she heard footsteps and thought he was coming back for more.  She willed her breathing to slow pretending to be asleep or unconscious, anything to deter him from hurting her further.

^^^*^^^*^^^*

Tristan looked at Rory huddled in a ball on the floor, the tears that were welling up inside him started to spill down his cheeks. She looked so small and vulnerable. Goose bumps were appearing on her flesh. Bending down he scooped her up in his arms and quickly walked her out to the front of his car. Sure that no one had seen him he tucked her inside and quickly drove away from Stars Hollow.

Rory dared to open her eyes; she was expecting to see Dean. The person she saw made her face flush red. Tears of embarrassment, but also relief sprung to her eyes. "Oh my god, please don't let him know what happened" she thought. "Please don't let Tristan know what happened back there" she prayed.

Tristan sensed Rory's discomfort and decided it best not to make any comment right now. He wanted to touch her, to take her in his arms and tell her it would be all right. But after what that creep had done Tristan was sure that Rory would be scared of any man's touch, especially that of her nemesis.

"It's alright Rory, It will be ok now, he will never touch you again" Tristan whispered to her softly. "Sleep, we have a long way to go" 

"My mom" Rory cried.

"It's ok, I'll have it taken care of, just sleep sweetheart, just sleep"

Rory believed him. For once she truly believed that it would be all right.

^^^*^^^*^^^*^^^*^^^*


	2. Chapter 2

**_Submissions _**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Summary: **Tristan has rescued Rory from Dean's clutches, now it's just a simple matter of figuring out what to do next. Or is it?_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own nor am I affiliated in anyway with The Gilmore Girls._

_**Rating: **This story is rated M, it has dark themes and references to sensitive sexual matters. _

_**Author's Note**: It is fan fiction and therefore I've written it the way I have imagined this should be. I know it may be out of character for Dean but when the original idea was formed we were still in season one and hadn't 'met' anyone else yet. This is what I have decided to do with the characters, I am aware some may not like this but please give it a chance._

_I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I want to thank all those wonderful people who reviewed the first chapter. I had a really awful case of writer's block that spanned an unusually long time. Part of me was afraid that after the first chapter I couldn't possibly do the story justice by writing any more, but alas here I am with a fresh thought wave and we will see how we go. As always your reviews are appreciated and gratefully received. Now that I have decided to continue his story I will be looking for a beta, so if you're interested please drop me a line._

**_Warning:_**_ This story starts off a bit dark and may remain that way. It may deal with issues such as rape and mental problems, if you get offended easily or are under age please do not read it._

Tristan has been pacing the room for the past hour. Rory was sleeping fitfully on the bed in front of him. Dark circles around his eyes were the tell tale signs of the night he had had.

He had driven for more hours than he cared to remember, only stopping once so Rory could use the rest rooms.

They hadn't arrived until four in the morning. Groggy from the sleep Rory had allowed Tristan to lead her up to the room in which she had promptly laid on the bed and fallen asleep.

After covering her with a blanket, Tristan had kept watch in the rocking chair beside the bed. The events of the previous day weighed heavily on his mind and as yet he was unsure how to approach the current situation. By now Rory's mum Loreali was probably frantic with worry, but, as he hadn't found the words to tell her what had happened to Rory, his cell phone remained unused lying on the side table next to the bed.

A groan from Rory snapped his attention back to the present.

"No, Dean please don't, you know it's not true" trickles of moisture were streaming down her face from where she'd given into tears in her fitful sleep.

Walking over to the bed Tristan ran his hand softly over her hair. "Shh Rory, it's alright now, he can't hurt you anymore". The young girl whimpered and turned in her sleep to face the opposite direction.

Checking his watch he saw that it was almost ten o'clock. The police were probably looking for her by now too. His own absence on the other hand probably wasn't even noticed. His parents were out of town again and the servants didn't start until noon and when they did they would most likely assume he was at Chilton.

Giving in to the hunger pangs his stomach was throwing at him, he checked to make sure Rory was still sleeping and headed down the stairs. His mind wandered back to the night before.

_Easing his car into fifth gear Tristan kept his eyes focused on the road. Rory was sleeping beside him and apart from a few murmurs in her sleep she seemed relatively peaceful. His fists clenched around the steering wheel as he thought back to what he had walked in on. How the hell did Rory let it get that far? She was not one to be pushed around or so he had thought. He was mentally kicking himself for not having acknowledged the signs earlier. He of all people should have recognised it. His thought process was interrupted by the buzzing of his cell phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Tristan it's me, where are you? You were supposed to be at my house fifteen minutes ago, we have that English assignment to do and I wont accept anything less than an A so get your arse over here now" Paris's voice demanded._

"_Paris, please don't take this the wrong way but I can't tell you. I have something that I need to deal with, it can't wait. Cover for me?" he appealed to the softer side he knew she had somewhere._

_He took the next exit of the freeway as he waited for her answer._

_Paris sighed on the other end of the line. This assignment really was important but Tristan didn't usually skive off stuff like this unless it was urgent._

"_Alright, I'll cover for you this time, but you owe me Tristan DuGrey" she didn't wait for his reply before hanging up._

_Rory sat up suddenly. "I am going to be sick, quick stop"._

_The car had barely even stopped before she was out he door and heading to the restrooms. Luckily they were right outside a gas station._

_He wanted to follow her to make sure she was alright but something told him she wouldn't want him there right now, so instead he headed into the shop to get some coffee and a few snacks for the road._

_After completely throwing up the contents of her stomach Rory stood at the basin washing her face. Looking into the mirror she saw how pale and sallow she looked. She wished more than ever that this was someone else's reflection and that she wasn't in this whole situation. Standing there a while longer she tried to put off the inevitable, facing Tristan. Surely he must have questions and the nagging thought kept biting her, how much did he see?_

_Deciding that she indeed couldn't stay inside the damp dark urine smelling rest room forever she went outside and back to the car. Tristan was leaning beside it watching her._

"_I got coffee" he grinned. He had barely even proffered the beverage before she took it from him gulping the hot liquid._

"_Mary slow down I can get more" he was still watching her. She looked so pale and tired. He wanted to question her, to ask her why but he couldn't bare putting her through that just now instead he opened her door and helped her back into his car._

It had been 18hrs now since he had left Stars Hollow with Rory and yet he was still no closer to coming up with a way of letting her mom know that she was ok but at the same time keeping their whereabouts hidden. A scream pierced the air and he dropped the hot cup of coffee he was holding, in a hurry to get up to Rory.

Reaching the staircase he leapt up the steps three at a time until he came to the top. Charging into the room he let out a sigh of relief when he realised it was only Rory having another nightmare. The scream had chilled him to the bone and for a moment there he was afraid that somehow they had been followed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The not so knight in shining armour!**_

_**Chapter Summary: **It's the day after Tristan's big rescue but he is shocked when Rory isn't as impressed with his actions as h had hoped she would be._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own nor am I affiliated in anyway with The Gilmore Girls._

_**Rating: **This story is rated M, it has dark themes and references to sensitive sexual matters. _

_**Warning:** This story starts off a bit dark and may remain that way. It may deal with issues such as rape and mental problems, if you get offended easily or are under age please do not read it._

_**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. Reviews to me are as coffee is to the Gilmore Girls. Drop me a line and let me know what you think.**_

"_Dean, please don't. There is only you I promise. I promise." Her voice was getting desperate as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The look of anger on his face only intensified._

"_I don't believe you. Your nothing but a whore" He reached out and slapped her hard across the face. _

_She tried to get up. She had learnt from experience that the angrier he got, the more violent he became._

"_Dean, I promise, there is no one else. Please believe me. I go to school and I come home. Your there when I get off the bus on the days I don't drive, and the days I do I am always here within 30mins of school finishing, just like you want."_

_Realising instantly that defending herself was a mistake she tried to move from the corner but wasn't quick enough._

_Dean slammed her back against the wall with full force._

"_Know what?" he voice was deadly calm. "I think it's about time we fix this. I shouldn't have to worry about you anymore, you don't deserve me. Your not good enough right, you know that. Of course you know that, that's why you're screwing around with everyone else behind my back._

_He reached for something in his pocket, keeping one arm on her shoulder pinning her to the wall._

_Grinning wickedly he showed her the knife he had been hiding. "See this? It's going to help. I won't have to worry about people wanting your pretty little self anymore if you're not pretty"._

_Without warning he brought the knife down slashing deep through the side of her face._

_She tried to fight him off screaming as the pain ripped through her tender flesh_.

"Rory! Hey Ssh it's only me. Your safe now." he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest. "he can't hurt you now, he's gone it's just me here and your safe" his fingers continued stroking her hair, as he murmured soft comforting sounds, after a few minutes the sobs started to subside and she spoke.

"Tristan?" she looked at him as if she was only seeing him for the first time. "Where am I? What time is it?"

"Hey slow down, one question at a time, hey. We're at one of the family's holiday houses about 3hrs from Hartford". He checked his watch "and it's almost 9am".

"Oh god" a look of panic flashed across her face. "School! Mom! Dean! If he finds out I'm gone and mom, mom will be furious and" by this time she had scrambled off the bed and was frantically looking for her other shoe.

"Hey, slow down" he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Your mom's fine I had Paris call her last night. Told her you had lost your voice and were staying with her overnight to finish a school assignment seeing as you couldn't do it over the phone, having no voice and all." He grinned at her.

"But school, I'm already behind I can't miss it and Dean, if I'm not there after school he will go nuts. He can't know that I'm here. I have to go back. You have to take me back" she was crying again.

"I'm not taking you back there. You can't go back to that Rory. I won't let you, I don't care who he is, and I don't care what you did, but no one and I repeat no one deserves that. I'll figure something out, but there is no way in hell I am taking you back to that!" his voice rose with the end of the sentence, emphasizing his point.

She at on the edge of the bed, "Tristan, you don't understand. Don't you think that I wish I could run away? That everyday of my life lately I just want to run far away and hide and hope to god I never see him again? But it's not that easy" she avoided looking at him, studying her hands instead. "If I leave he will hurt everyone I love, and I don't want to be responsible for that. And besides no one would believe me if I told them" she glanced up at him and for the first time he saw the pain and fear in her blue eyes.

"Of course they would believe you, that is the silliest thing I've ever heard" he sat on the floor in front of her.

She shook her head. "No, you don't know him! Everyone thinks he is the sweetest, nicest boy they have ever met, including my mom. If I ever tried to tell anyone, he would hurt Mom and Lane, he said it and I don't doubt it that's why I have to go back".

"Look I think that it's pretty damn obvious that I care about you" his voice was a mixture of anger and concern "and there is no way in hell that I am taking you back there, to that!"

She finished tying her shoe and walked over to the door. "Look Tristan, I appreciate the concern I really do. But this is my life, and if I say I need you to take me back then I need you to take me back. If you do care like you claim then you would help me and take me back"

"I don't see how me taking you back there to him and that abuse will help you"

"Damn it Tristan" she cut him off "either you take me back or I will find my own way. My Mom and Lane are the only good things I have right now and there is no way in hell I will risk them getting hurt. So either you take me back or I go by myself." She stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

He sat there in shock. He was so sure that when he drove her here yesterday that he was helping and together they could come up with a plan to make things ok, never in a million years would he have thought that upon her waking this morning she would demand he take her back to that bastard, and that ignorant little town she lived in.

How much could these people care about her if they were too blind to see what was really going on? How did they assume they really knew her if they couldn't see the changes in her and pick up on the signs? He only saw her at school and he knew something was wrong so why the hell didn't they?

He grabbed his keys ad wallet off the night stand and followed her out the door.

They had been driving for over an hour, and Tristan hadn't spoken a single word to her the entire time. Sighing, she turned down the music. "I'm grateful for you trying to help me, Tristan, really I am, but I need to figure this out."

"I don't understand you. Why on earth would you put up with it? And by what I saw yesterday I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that I bet that wasn't the first time."

"How much did you see?" her voice was soft, and she refused to look at him.

"Enough to know that he was entirely comfortable with what he was doing" he spared her the embarrassment of telling her he saw it all.

She shrunk lower in her seat and stared out the window, a single tear making its way down her cheek.

"You hungry at all?" he asked, delicately changing the subject.

"Hey I'm a Gilmore do you really have to ask?"

"Guess not. Sorry not quite up on the Gilmore handbook yet" he pulled over into a convenience store.

"Well bible boy, rule number one of the Gilmore girls guide to life is that a Gilmore girl will a always need coffee to function, and b never turn down food. So now you are armed with that tad bit of knowledge I'll have three coffees and two donuts."

"Bible boy?" he asked looking at her as he opened the door.

"Hey you use the Mary reference, it's only fair" she winked at him.


End file.
